Those Perfect Eyes
by nunachild98
Summary: Ginny is trying to coax out of Harry what the Dursleys did to him. Set in Harry's sixth year. Harry and Ginny have been dating three weeks.


Those Perfect Eyes

Two heads leaned against an oak trunk looking out towards the black lake. One was bespectacled with dark, scruffy, flyaway hair, and was scarred with a lightning bolt. The other had dark red hair that was being whipped around wildly in the wind. Freckles covered her face and her light brown eyes twinkled in the sun. Ginny turned to face her boyfriend and looked at him determinedly, as though trying to figure him out. "What did those muggles do to you?" Harry, who had been daydreaming up until this point, blinked rapidly.

"Hmm?" He questioned nearly knocking his glasses off in the shock of their perfect silence being broken.

"Your eyes. They are so perfect but so damaged at the same time." She started, obviously deep in thought. Harry looked stunned. This was definitely not what he had expected. Ginny continued "You smile and laugh with the rest of us, but ever since I met you there has been a restraint in your eyes. It is becoming more pronounced now. That's completely understandable now with everything that is going on, but now I think about it, even when I met you that first time on the platform the hurt was still there." She rounded intently on Harry. "If it was there on the platform it must have been something the muggles did." She didn't ask this time, but merely stated. Harry glanced at the ground looking up and locking his eyes on hers.

"How do you do that?" Ginny raised her eyebrows asking for a more specific question. "You read me like a book. No one else ever notices things like this. Ron doesn't and he has been like a brother to me for six years. We have been dating for three weeks and you can know things like that without me even implying anything." She grinned.

"Let's just say that Ron is one of those people who sees but does not observe." Harry laughed out loud at this.

"Has Hermione been lecturing you on muggle literature again?" Ginny nodded her head stifling the laughing fit she knew was on its way.

"How did you guess?" Harry managed to stop laughing to explain.

"My English teacher at the muggle primary school I went to was obsessed with Sherlock Holmes and everything to do with him. Every lesson we managed to transfer to the topic of "the Greatness of the Works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle". We all thought it was great because we didn't have to do as much work but he was in his element." Ginny laughed harder at this, but her face soon became one of seriousness again.

"I notice that once again you have skill fully managed to avoid the topic at hand."Harry inwardly groaned. He loved Ginny with all his heart and would never be able to bear being apart from her, but her persistence could get irritating. He noticed she was still waiting for an answer. There was no escaping.

"To be honest, they were horrible. They hated me and they showed it." Ginny's jaw was dropping in horror. "They never beat me, but they gave me the worst of everything. I was their slave when it came to cooking and cleaning as soon as I could understand what a vacuum was and hold it up properly." Tears were now falling from two pairs of eyes. "I never had my own clothes. I always got Dudley's old things and they were always five times two big. If I wasn't a fast runner I probably would have become Dudley's personal punching bag." Ginny now started clenching and unclenching her fists as though she would like to transfigure Dudley into an actual punch bag for her to use. Harry carried on, the tears flowing freely now. "And until my Hogwarts letter came and they became scared people were watching the house my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs..." He was interrupted at this point. Ginny had stayed strong for Harry and not shown him the pity, sorrow or outrage she was feeling until now, but this was too much.

"THEY DID WHAT! HOW COULD DUMBLEDORE AND THE MINISTRY LET THIS HAPPEN?" Ginny shrieked, causing people to stare. "Ginny, calm down." The fiery redhead stared at him in disbelief. She stood up and started pacing. "How can you be so about what they did?" They mistreated you and made you their slave. They taught you that you were worth nothing. They taught you that no one would want you or love you because you were not one of them. How can you forgive them?" Harry lost himself in her eyes, and saw that they were full of concern. They were full of concern for him. He stood up and pulled her into a fierce hug. He whispered into her neck

"because of you. I know that I am worth something, and that I am loved. I know people want me because you have shown me that." He pulled her away, clasped her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, with a piercing gaze. "I can deal with the Durselys and with Voldermort and with all the death-eaters in the world if I know you are beside me. I can deal with anything if at the end of the day can look into your perfect eyes, remember where I began, and those perfect eyes will give me all the strength I need." He held her fiercely pulling her back into his strong, warm embrace, their lips touched and in that wonderful, oblivious moment everything was forgotten, apart from each other's perfect eyes.

AN- this is my first fic. Please review but be nice!


End file.
